


Unstable (Chinese Version)

by singalongsong



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 05:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3680190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singalongsong/pseuds/singalongsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the translated version of the wonderful story from starlight_starbright. Thanks for the wonderful and cute story.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Unstable (Chinese Version)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unstable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3251735) by [starlight_starbright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlight_starbright/pseuds/starlight_starbright). 



> This is the translated version of the wonderful story from starlight_starbright. Thanks for the wonderful and cute story.

1939  
如果说什么关于Steve有什么须知事项，就是他是个意志坚定，不轻易动摇，固执的小混蛋。即使在最冷的时候，他也不愿使用他的呼吸器，更不愿按他应该做的那样服用药物。他不会接受Bucky的馈赠，不论是多余的食物，甚至只是一张毛毯。Bucky不会因为同情而帮助Steve，从来不是。他只是想帮忙，只是想让他最好的朋友知道自己关心他。Bucky是那么爱这个男人，爱他的金发，婴儿蓝的眼睛，还有白瓷一样的皮肤。但每次Bucky试图帮忙时他总是会生气——主要是因为Steve不想让自己就如看起来一样脆弱易碎。Bucky不想看到Steve病恹恹的样子，但每次每次，Steve总是固执得像头该死的驴子一样，这有时会让Bucky觉得自己再不想看见他。

但在另一方面，Steve却拥有着金子一样的心灵。Bucky很清楚这件事，他也正因如此而更爱Steve。Steve不喜欢欺凌者——从来没有喜欢过——问题只是他没有足够的力量去独自迎战。他经常带着一身的瘀伤和血迹回到家里，而且几乎每次都会拒绝Bucky伸出援手为他包扎。这让Bucky心碎，但是他知道Steve一定要学会独立，学会当Bucky不在他身边时照顾自己。Steve只是想帮助别人——他想投身战场也是因为，他觉得当别人牺牲生命时自己好端端留在后方并不公平。在某种程度上，Bucky能理解他的感受，但是让Steve安全无恙的渴望也在熊熊燃烧，而战争百分之一百不安全。

所以当Bucky回到家里，看见Steve用他们小公寓里所有的被单把自己包裹在床上的时候，他忍不住对自己笑了一下。最少Steve在试着让自己在这个寒冷的晚上不会着凉——即使是Bucky也开始感觉到风穿透他的身体，寒意直抵骨髓。尽管天气寒冷，Bucky还是在关上身后公寓大门的那一刻就马上脱去了外套和长靴。房间里寒气逼人——暖气一定又坏掉了——但是他发现料理台上放着Steve为他准备的咖啡，还冒着蒸腾热气。Steve从被子山中冒出头来，瞥了他一眼。

他的头发乱成一团，眼睛闪闪发亮，脸色却比Bucky所愿意看到的要更苍白一些。咖啡温热又浓厚，让Bucky从头到脚都被一阵暖意包围。他靠上料理台一阵，啜饮着咖啡看向床上的Steve，全心全意地对自己笑起来。

“你在盯着什么看？”Steve问，再次从被褥堆中挺起身来。Bucky把喝空的杯子放回台上，越过房间走到床边。

“就是那个在我床上的漂亮男人。”

“嗯，”Steve欣然接受。“工作怎么样？”Bucky俯身，坐在床边轻柔地吻吻他。

“冷，湿。跟平常一样。”Steve轻轻蹙眉。“别这样，”Bucky低喃，捧起金发男人的脸。“我很好，你给我煮了咖啡。”Steve微笑，倾身贴上Bucky的脸。Steve的脸庞很温暖——几乎是发热了。Bucky听到他的呼吸有细微的嘶声。“你还好吗，Steve？你摸起来有点热。”Bucky双手压上Steve的两颊，还有他的额头。Steve摇了摇头，甩开他的手。

“我没事，Buck。没有什么好担心的，就是有点小感冒。”Bucky叹了口气，钻进被褥躺在较瘦小的人身边。

“你从来不会只有小感冒，Steve。”Steve浑身一僵。“我只是很担心你，宝贝。我恨死看见你生病了。”Bucky伸手梳过柔软的金发，轻轻按摩他的头皮。

“嗯……这感觉真棒。”然后Bucky亲了亲Steve的后颈。

“求你吃药，Steve。求你了。”

“Buck——”Steve张嘴抗议，话还没说完就被一阵咳嗽打断。

“我们这星期会有点余钱，我多值了一班，求你了。”Steve挫败地叹了口气，把手伸到床边拿起呼吸器。天呀他穿着Bucky的衣服——厚厚的灰色毛衣和睡裤，Bucky从未觉得他这样美丽过。Steve从呼吸器深吸一口，那个塑料制品细细地“噗”了一声。Steve屏住气息一阵，呼气，接着又重复了一次动作，然后才放下呼吸器爬回床上，对Bucky投来一个“你现在满意了？”的眼神。

“乖，”Bucky低语，在他的肩膀间烙下碎吻。“这样好多了，对不？”Steve不情愿地点点头，吻上了Bucky的嘴唇。上帝呀每次Steve亲他的时候，都让Bucky感觉到他终于到家了。所以他把那瘦小的男人拥入怀中，加深了那个吻。他的舌头扫过Steve的下唇，轻柔地咬了咬。

“Bucky。”Steve轻吟出声，他硬挺灼热的下身顶上Bucky的大腿，然后开始缓慢的前后挺动摩擦。他没有中断他的吻，就像他只能靠这个吻活下去了。

“老天，Stevie。你被什么上身了么？”Steve一脸无辜抬眼看着他。

“要是有的话，我希望是你。”这让Bucky忍不住笑意。

“乐意效劳，Doll。”他把舌头伸进Steve的嘴巴，伸手握住柔软布料下的阴茎。

“天，Buck。”Steve的手指在Bucky肩上收紧，圆钝的指甲刻进他的皮肤。Bucky把Steve的毛衣卷起，把一只温暖的手抚上苍白微凉的肌肤上。Steve把其余的衣服脱去，然后把手伸向巴基。对方半跪在床上，直起身脱掉自己的衣服，然后俯身拉下Steve的裤子。

“操，”他低语。Steve没穿内裤。“看看你，”巴基低声喃喃，手指在Steve窄小臀部上的深沟边缘画圈。“你是我今天看到最棒的东西，”巴基圈着Steve的阴茎撸动，让金发青年停不下颤抖。

“脱掉你的裤子，”Steve命令道，但是那其实听起来更像一个问句，就像他不肯定Bucky是不是真的愿意这么做。即使他们已经在一起那么久了，Steve依然没有安全感。所以当巴基脱掉自己的裤子和内裤后，他弯腰再次亲吻了Steve——不是之前那种急躁的吻——Bucky希望Steve能从他的吻里明白，他爱他，他是那么重要。

“我爱你，Steve，”Bucky在被自己吻肿的唇边悄声说。“我他妈爱你爱疯了。你是我生命中发生过最好的事。”Steve被他的认真劲吓到了，然后红晕一下冲上了他们的脸。

“老天，Buck。我也爱你。”然后巴基抄过凡士林，温柔地往Steve体内塞进一根手指。他们总是那么焦急匆忙——可能是因为害怕被抓到，也可能只是因为燃烧的情欲和需求——但是Bucky希望这次有所不同。他想要消去Steve脑中所有的疑虑——像是他是否值得被爱，他不是世上最美的男人之类的。Bucky伸进另一只手指，吞下Steve所有的呻吟。又过了几分钟，他再加入了第三根手指，侧耳细听金发男人到底有没哮喘病发的迹象。

“你准备好了吗，宝贝儿？”他问。Steve又亲了他一下，柔软，甜美，刚好就像Bucky梦想中的吻一样。

“求你，”他轻声说，蓝色的眼睛往上看着Bucky。Bucky慢慢地把Steve润滑好，注意到对方的眼睛一直一直都跟着他的手指移动。他把手指抽出，下身对准穴口，然后小心翼翼地推进。他一只手扶着Steve的后脑，另一只手捏紧了他的臀部。Steve在他完全进入后发出了一声近似气声的呻吟，手刻进Bucky的屁股和肩膀。

“我们得慢慢来，好吗？”Steve紧紧闭着眼睛，点点头。“你真美，Stevie，”Bucky在Steve耳边低语，开始缓慢地抽动。Steve粗喘着气，但是呼吸声中没有嘶声——这只是激情，没有哮喘的事儿。“操，Steve。”Steve低声啜泣起来，而Bucky每一下抽动都变得更深，更用力。在无止境似的时间里，Bucky不住地律动，Steve闭着眼，渴望的呼声就像要从他的胸膛破胸而出。

“我要去了，”Steve的话急不可闻，他伸手想抚慰自己，却被Bucky温柔地挥开手，抢过了把他撸动到高潮的特权。

“看着我，Steve。”Steve的眼睛听话地轻颤着睁开，因为快感有点失焦的眼睛满载着深情。Bucky觉得，Steve高潮时简直是美得夺人心魄：他后仰着头，不能自控地呻吟尖叫，手拉紧了Bucky的头发，而他的眼神一直紧锁着Bucky的眼睛。Bucky很快也到了高峰，他前倾吻上Steve的唇，温柔地咬着对方的唇瓣，轻哼着释放。

在一切结束后，Bucky把他们弄干净，埋进毛毯之下。Steve关上了灯，钻进Bucky怀中，整个人都沐浴在飨足的光辉中，看起来满足又快活。Steve的皮肤现在是那种好的温暖——不是发烧的高热——而且他的呼吸均匀。他们紧紧相拥，几乎要融为一体。  
“我爱你，”他在黑暗中轻声对Steve被月光染成银白的头发宣告。“一直到世界尽头。”Steve笑了，他亲了亲Bucky的胸膛。  
“我也爱你。”他们相拥着陷入沉睡，浑然不知将来的命运。

1943  
Bucky无法相信眼前这个男人是Steve。怎么看都不是他的Steve。声音和眼睛是一样的，但也就这两处没变了。这个男人几乎一滴汗都没流就把Bucky救出了Zola的实验室，他还毫不犹豫就跳过了火坑。这个男人不敢碰他，但是只要一有机会就会悄悄对他投来关心的一瞥。这个男人自从他们离开九头蛇的基地后就没有开口说话。而他们一回到营地，一个黑发红唇的女人就来看Steve了。她很美，Bucky听说她的名字是Peggy Carter。他马上就对她生起妒意——就因为Steve看她的眼神。Bucky一直知道Steve是双性恋，但是那种眼神原本只留给Bucky。

现在Steve就用那种眼神看着她。

Bucky目无表情走向分派的营房。去他妈的，那是Steve的房间。他们把他分到Steve的军营去了。就他们二人共享。操蛋他们是想杀了他吗？Bucky叹了口气，把带着的帆布袋扔到行军床上——床褥他敢肯定绝对是Steve的。床闻起来就像Steve的气味，Bucky觉得自己就像马上要哭出来了。但是不对，那不可能是Steve。无论他的眼睛他的声音他的气味到底有多像Steve。他也不可能是Steve。Steven Grant Rogers是个来自布鲁克林的瘦小子，不是士兵。更不是美国队长。

“Bucky?”听起来很像Steve的声音问。Bucky把脸埋进枕头，拒绝响应。“我给你带来了一些吃的东西和毯子。我可以把它们放在这里。”Bucky翻了个身，坐起看向站着的男人。Steve站在门前，一只手伸向背后的门锁。他看起来……很紧张？但是这不可能的。美国队长会紧张？“你不必留在这里，Buck。当然你要是想留在这里的话我可以走。只要你想，只要你是这么希望的。”Bucky站了起来，慢慢越过房间。自称是Steve的男人退缩了几步，因此他的背很快就抵在门前。

“你听起来很像Steve，”Bucky悄声说，伸手碰了碰那男人的肩膀，“你有一样的眼睛，但是你不可能是Steve，这不可能。”那男人闭上了眼睛，叹了口气。

“我是Steve，Buck。我就是。我只是……变高大了，变强壮了。”说自己是Steve的那个男人拉过Bucky的手，把它们按在自己的胸膛上。“我就在这里。我依然是那个来自布鲁克林的小子，我还是不喜欢欺凌者。我就是那个你会拥抱着度过冬天的小个子。我只是不再生病了。”Bucky深呼吸，让额头贴上Steve的前额。这是Steve的额头，Bucky不能再反抗了。也许这不是他的Steve——不是他的Stevie——但是他依然是Steve。

“Steve，”他轻声喃喃，像是在舌尖上测试这个名字的发音。Steve的手臂抬起，紧紧抱住了他。

“对，Buck。我在。”Bucky没有哭，但是他的身体开始轻轻颤抖。这件事让他无法置信——他还在这儿，他还活着，而且Steve也在，紧紧抱着他，他们还在一起。Bucky抬起头，看进那双海洋蓝的眼睛。

“亲亲我？”他柔声问。他想感觉——他需要感觉到Steve。

“好，当然，过来这儿。”Steve捧起他的脸，稍稍低头把自己的双唇贴上Bucky。老天他太想念这个了。Steve抽开一点距离，在Bucky脸上胡乱细吻。“我以为你死了，”他用颤抖的声音窃窃低语。“上帝啊，我以为我会失去你。”Steve再次吻上了他，Bucky在他的唇上尝到了轻微的咸味。

“我在这儿，”Bucky说，就像不断重复Steve之前会对他说的话。“我就在这里，Stevie。就在你身边。”Steve把他拉到床上，踢掉脚上的鞋子，然后躺在Bucky身边。Bucky伏在金发青年的胸口，觉得自己还没有适应那些肌肉。他伸长手，梳过那些像阳光织成的金发。

“嗯，”Steve满足地叹气，Bucky忍不住微笑。Steve一直很喜欢这个。

“所以你打不打算让我看看？”Steve疑惑地看向他。“如果你不想让人摸摸它们，长那么多肌肉的意义在哪？”Steve坐直身，慢慢地拉开身上的衬衫，Bucky倒抽一口气。他很美。不是说他以前不美，但是这是一种不同的美态。变深色的皮肤紧紧包覆着坚硬，线条清晰的肌肉。Bucky轻轻画过那些肌肉，为那种美感和温暖而惊叹。他用拇指揉了揉其中一边乳头，让Steve尖声抽了一口气。“告诉我你想要什么，宝贝儿。”Steve听到问话后抬起头，带着柔软的眼神，那鲜艳的红唇勾起一个微小的笑容。

“你。”于是Bucky把他扑倒亲吻，手放在他的身上漫游。然后Bucky翻了个身跨坐到Steve身上。Steve张开大腿把他纳进腿间，然后抬起下半身，在他们坚硬的下身不断摩擦时一直呻吟。Bucky不觉得自己能挺到他们脱光所有衣服，但是一只手卷起了他的衣服，轻柔地抚摸着他的身体，然后拉下了他的外衣。

“我的耶稣基督，” Bucky的呻吟与惊叹尽数收进Steve嘴里。

“嘘，Buck，”Steve柔声说。但是Bucky无法控制自己。Steve就在这里，完全放弃抵抗，只是一直在他身下挺动，这感觉太该死的好了。他们绝对不打算把剩下的衣服都弄走，因为Bucky现在离高潮边缘就只差一步，只差那么一点点。Bucky低头咬上Steve的颈，他知道那儿有个能把Steve带向疯狂的敏感处。然后他就在Steve的叫床声中把自己的裤子弄得一塌糊涂。Bucky感觉到金发青年在自己身下颤抖，手指紧紧扣着他的肩膀。

结束后他从Steve身上翻身下来，粗喘着把裤子脱掉，扔到地上。他用底裤把自己擦干净，然后一等Steve也脱掉裤子，就也把对方清洁好。他偎上长大了的青年身边，Bucky深呼吸一口，尝试记住他的……男朋友？的气味。他在那双强壮的手中歇息，远离寒风，远离他脑中的怪物。他们还是不知道未来将会如何。

 

1945  
两年后Steve和Bucky依然紧紧联系。他很开心——为了自己不用独自度过寒冬，为了自己能和最好的朋友一起奋勇作战，即使他要隐藏他们之间的性关系，他也依然快乐。咆哮突击队早就弄明白他们的关系，也不介意，但同时他们还被一整个世界盯着。Steve和Bucky要小心行事。

在上火车前，Bucky偷来了一个吻——不是深吻，甚至算不上长——但是偷来的吻依然能让他冷静下来。他们在滑降到火车上前说了我爱你和这还没算完。

然后所有事都变糟了。

他们被分开，然后又相聚。Steve用自己的身体和盾牌在那些机械士兵攻击时保护Bucky。一切都有点模糊，他下一件事他能弄清的事，就已经是自己紧紧抓着一根金属栏杆，在老天才知道离地多远的半空中吊着。Steve就在咫尺之外，表情在恐惧中扭曲。

“抓住我的手！”他在狂风中大喊。Bucky试着伸出手，但是栏杆断了，把他扔进了他们之下的迷雾之中。

他既害怕，又恐惧。

他最后看见的是Steve的脸。

他最后感觉到的是爱。

 

2015

但是我认识他。桥上的男人。

这句话在他脑中缠绕不去。记忆缓慢地恢复，太该死的缓慢了。他知道Steve在找他，但是他那时还不想被找到。最近他再考虑了一次，觉得可能是时候了。他终于明白自己真的认识Steve，知道他们对对方来说意味着什么。他想起了很多关于Steve的事情——不是全部——但那已经比他对其他东西的记忆都要多。

Steven Grant Rogers，瘦弱，有哮喘，半聋，半盲的小个子，从来不知退缩的小个子——他的一生所爱。Steven Grant Rogers，士兵，英雄，美国队长——他的一生挚爱。

他感到已经足够自控，能让自己不必再逃离Steve。所以他选了一个地方留下——他们在布鲁克林的老公寓——就像他从来没有离开过。他还买了几条毯子和一个充气床垫，好让自己待得舒服些。但是这不会是一次长久的等待——他的线索留得足够多。  
他希望Steve会独自前来；希望Steve不会对他现在变成什么样的人感到恶心。他不算是Bucky Barnes，但是他也不再是冬兵了。他现在有点像两者的混合，每天都觉得自己更像Bucky Barnes一点。他相信，如果他一直告诉自己，他的名字是Bucky而不是资产，这可能就会成真。到目前为止，这没错。

他会开始尝试只想起那些好事——以前的事。但是他很快发现要处理自己的过去，唯一的方法就是接受它们。接受现在的自己，然后和曾经的他调和。而唯一能补偿和理解他曾经做过的事的方法，就是记住，然后原谅。

但这不是说上去那么容易。他试过做噩梦，试过崩溃。他还尝试过不睡觉，就为了不再在梦中看见那些脸孔——他杀掉的每一个人。但是即使有那些盗版血清，他也只能不睡那么一阵子。他知道Steve应该会希望他能照顾自己——他从来没办法拒绝Steve想要的东西，特别是他还完完全全是Bucky Barnes的时候。无论是他曾经是的那个人——还是现在，他都无法拒绝Steve。

他知道，如果Steve发现他营养不良又睡眠不足到接近倒下的话一定不会开心。Bucky要确定Steve找到最佳状态的自己。他要确定自己看起来不像威胁，而是某个不论他以往做过什么，现在都不会伤害Steve的人。他会接受Steve给予他的一切，即使Steve会把他交给重建神盾的人也一样——不过这大概不会发生。

有时他会想起自己的金属手臂。他试过扯下这该死的东西，但是他的脑子里有个声音提醒他，这东西接着成千上万的神经末梢。所以他尽己所能把它好好遮了起来，盖住了肩膀上的红星。这东西是个无间断的警醒——让他想起九头蛇，想起伤害别人，想起伤害Steve。他不想要它，也不愿意承认这是个有用的工具。但是他无法否认事实，最后他只好对自己承诺，别再欺骗自己，他暂时不打算弄坏它。

于是他睡觉，吃饭，做掌上压，也在硬木地板上做仰卧起坐。他每天都洗澡，刮干净自己的胡子。他没有剪掉头发，只是把它们扎成发髻或是马尾。他暂时还不是很适应把头发剪短。或许有一天他会的。总有一天。

住在公寓里的第十五天的半夜，他听到脚步声。这要不是Steve终于找到他了，要不就是哪个可怜的傻瓜想来抢劫他。但是他认得这脚步声。他知道Steve是怎么走的，这就是Steve的脚步声。因此他坐起，把手放在身前好让对方能看见它们，然后就是等待。

他很害怕，因为他其实没有什么计划。

他很害怕，因为他不知道应该说什么。

他很害怕，因为Steve可能会拒绝他。

他要吓坏了，因为他怕，Steve不再想要他了。

但是当他终于看见Steve——在现实中，而且他还记得他是谁——Bucky无法阻止自己站起身，阻止自己伸出手，阻止自己张开嘴巴说什么，又在说出口前闭上。

Steve谨慎地举起盾牌护在身前。Bucky知道自己不会伤害他，但是当Steve上一次看见自己的时候，Bucky伤害了他。Steve现在穿着制服，没有带武器，看起来很疲倦，谁不会呢？Steve如果不是有比Bucky 更多的噩梦，就只可能和他一样多。看见Steve这样让Bucky心碎。

“Bucky？”Steve悄声问。Bucky试着开口，他失败了，然后他再试了一次。

“对，Stevie。是我。”金发青年放下了盾牌，但是他没有走上前。Steve没有跟随训练的习惯，在战时他靠本能去保护自己。Bucky因此发现，Steve也变了。他不再是以前的他，这很正常，但是这件事他妈的让他心疼。

“Buck？”Steve再问了一次，往前踏了一步。Bucky举起双手，往前走了几步，在Steve一尺之外停下。

“我不会伤害你，”他保证，慢慢地伸出一只手。Steve让Bucky的手搭上自己的肩膀，还让他轻轻捏了捏。

“Bucky，”Steve呼出一口长气，闭上眼睛。Bucky几乎就要坏笑了，但是他还没能做出来。

“你要整个晚上都只叫我的名字吗，小混蛋？”他问，试着去打破僵局。Steve睁大双眼，在长长的睫毛间看着Bucky。他的身体语言显示，他不能相信“Bucky就像过去一样”这件事。而他的眼睛表示，他想相信。“因为我不打算就站在这儿一晚，”Bucky继续说，让一个真正的笑容在他的脸上浮现。“为什么我们不坐下呢？”他转身，坐在充气床垫上，往后退开一点，靠在墙上。Steve慢慢跟上，把他的盾放在墙边，然后坐在Bucky几尺之外。

“你怎么……？”

“我想起了很多。那些回忆……它们最近一直在回来。”Steve的呼吸有点颤抖，他把脸埋进双掌。“这是真的，Steve。我没有想起所有事，但是我他娘的肯定自己不会伤害你。”Steve一寸寸地接近他，就像他不敢置信，又太绝望地想要相信一切是真的。

“真的？”他问，手几乎要伸过被子了。Bucky拉过Steve的手，紧紧握住，拇指抚过他温暖的肌肤。

“真的，Stevie。这是真的，我就在这里。”Bucky带着思考的表情看着他，小心选词。“是时候让你找到我了。我对逃开很抱歉，但是那时我得把自己拼好，好好控制冬兵，免得会再次伤害你。”Steve点点头，他没完全放下防备，但是他愿意继续听下去。因此Bucky打开话匣子，用迟疑不决，破碎的句子把一切都说出来。他告诉了Steve他做过的一切，他的任务，冷冻，和洗脑。他说了回忆的事情，也谈了他在把Steve拉出波托玛河之后一直在做什么。他一直说，始终没有松开紧握着Steve的手。灯光点亮了Steve的脸，Bucky能看出他越来越放松。等到他终于说完一切之后，Steve把他扯进了一个能辗碎骨头的拥抱里。

“我无法相信，”他把头埋在Bucky颈边，小声说。Bucky安抚地摸摸他的背。

“你最好是信，伙计。我保证过的，“我会陪你到最后”。”Steve开始哭了起来。Bucky能用一只手算完Steve在他面前哭过几次，但这是发泄的哭泣，是无法置信的哭泣。那种既不是悲伤，也不是喜悦，只是情绪在体内叫嚣冲撞，不得不宣泄出来的痛哭。他感到Steve的肩膀在放松，他整个人都在Bucky怀中软下来。

“我以为……”Steve没法说完，新一波的眼泪在Bucky的颈边滑下，浸湿了他的衣领。

“我太他妈的爱你了，简直无法自拔，Steve。他们说你可能会死。老天，你活下来了，而且就在这里。”Bucky因为这些疯狂的现实而有点发抖。Steve活到现在了，Bucky也是，然后某些奇迹让他们再次找到了彼此。“要是你不想……要是你想把我交出去，如果你想把我送走，我不会反抗。我会做你想要的一切——我会的。”Steve猛地抬起头，把双唇覆上Bucky的嘴。这是那种百味陈杂的吻——绝望，渴求，怀疑和信任并存。

“不要再这么说了，Bucky，”Steve说，稍稍推开身体好让他们能够说话。

“以后也他妈的别说我不想要你。我只会一直渴望你，一直爱你。‘你会陪我到最后’，不是吗？”Bucky微笑，长久以来第一次真心实意地笑起来。好几十年了。这是那种他只会留给Steve的笑容。而Steve也回了他一笑，再次亲吻他。

“直到最后。”

 

2017  
Bucky现在是一个美妙无比，他从来没想到自己会在其中的未来的一员。他是一个团队——复仇者的一部分。他重新有了朋友，也有了家人。而且无论发生了什么他都还有Steve，他知道他会一直拥有Steve。他们俩现在在复仇者大厦有属于自己的楼层。一开始Bucky有点不习惯，不过随着越来越多的电影之夜和周末早餐的过去，他开始沉醉其中。

他和Clint一拍即合，即使Natasha曾经不信任他，时光也让她渐渐习惯他的存在。Bucky从来没有觉得被冒犯，他知道她和Steve基本上就是异姓兄妹——她照看着Steve而Steve也会照看她。Natasha曾经警告他，常规的你要是伤了他的心我绝对会干掉你式威胁，但Bucky还是对她做了保证。

他也和Tony Stark变得很熟络。变成Howard儿子的朋友其实有点讽刺。但是Bucky已经学会不再介意。Tony帮他设计了一只新的手臂——更轻，更持久，也没那么痛。Steve是新星星的设计者——金色和绿色的星星圈着白色边缘。咆哮突击队的颜色。Bucky第一次看见它时差点哭出来。

他们去看了Peggy，即使她不是每次都能记住，他们都还是觉得开心了点。等到她去世时，他们也去了葬礼，紧抱着，互相安慰和支持。他们都知道这一天终将到来，但这不会让痛楚更少一点。

事情也不会一直都那么完美，但他们也从没期待过这种可能性。他们还是会做噩梦，在尖叫和冷汗中惊醒。但他们都在对方身边——拥抱还有抚慰都很有用。Steve学会了不要那么鲁莽，不要直接把自己扔进那些足以致命的混乱之中。他会记得自己还有人在家里等着他，还有人需要他保护。Bucky也一样，事情似乎应当如此。Steve有时还是会一身是伤地回来，而Bucky会在他身边，去帮他从痛苦中恢复，为他缝合伤口，治疗瘀伤，吻去他所有的痛楚。Steve也会为他做同样的事，事情从未改变。

他们之间的关系从未如此紧密，于是Bucky经过深思熟虑后，决定自己也是时候求婚了。再说现在也合法了。当然不是每个人都接受——媒体在Steve出柜那天到大街上采访了不少人，而这件事在他们发现美国队长的对象是Bucky时变得更复杂，但是整队复仇者都站在他们身后大力支持。Steve得到了大部分美国新一代的拥戴，同性恋不断被更多人接受。越来越多年轻人敢出柜面对自我。那些仇恨犯罪，特别是针对同性恋者和跨性别人士那些，特别容易惹Steve生气。不是说他不在意其他受害者，但是他太清楚身为同性恋者和受迫害者的感受。

总而言之，Bucky买了戒指。简朴无华的银色小金属圈——Steve一直不喜欢黄金——但是内圈刻上了一句特别的话，他知道Steve会喜欢这句话的。Bucky把Steve带了出门约会。他们一直没多少机会这么做，但是其他复仇者同意并且保证了除非走投无路，不然不会打给他们。他也没想真的会发生那种突发事件，但是Bucky还是把自己的手机设定成了震动模式。

他带Steve去了一家高级餐厅吃晚饭——他们现在有钱了——然后叫了牛排，龙虾和威士忌。戒指简直要把他的口袋烧穿个洞，但是Bucky有个计划。等他们吃完晚饭，他们要去一家Steve一直很喜欢的小店吃冰淇淋，然后他们会散步，用手牵手逛街和偷偷亲吻来享受纽约的夜生活。Steve一直到目的地门前才知道他们刚刚在往哪走。

他们的旧公寓。

他们依然拥有它，想要喘口气的时候，他们会过来待一阵子。他们从史密苏尼拿回了他们的东西，所以公寓几乎就跟七十年前一样。几乎。他们一进门，Steve就马上停下脚步，让Bucky撞上了他的身体。Bucky大笑，伸出双手圈住Steve。

“喜欢吗？”他问。房间被蜡烛点亮，一朵玫瑰插在中岛。他知道这有点太老套煽情了，但是Steve喜欢这种东西。

“什么……为什么？”Bucky深呼吸，转到Steve身前，然后单膝跪下。Steve瞪大了眼睛低头盯着他。

“Steven Grant Rogers，我爱你爱了几乎有一世纪了。我们一起长大，一起参战，一起战斗过，也一起受伤过。我们从伤害中恢复过来，接受了自己成为如今的自己。我们相爱过，也迷失过，但是我们从来没有失去过对方。即使我曾经忘记你，我也依然记得自己要保护你。而我希望可以在余生继续这么做。”他从口袋拿出戒指，举到Steve眼前，“Steve，你愿意和我结婚吗？”Steve用一只手掩住嘴巴，跪倒在Bucky身旁。

“好，”他小声说。“天，好，当然好。”Bucky把戒指套上他的手指，尺寸刚刚好——就像他们对对方来说也是一样，刚刚好。

“上面刻了字，”Bucky在一场爽炸天的性爱后说。他们在床上蜷在一起，双脚交缠，床单也在其中。Steve把戒指摘下来检查。“我知道这……太煽情什么的，但是我想让它变成我们的每日格言。”

一直到最后（‘Till the end of the line），戒指上这样刻着。

“Bucky，我爱这个。我爱你。我们要结婚了。”Bucky轻柔地吻吻他，然后Steve把戒指套回指头上。

“没错，Stevie。我们要结婚了。”


End file.
